Forbidden Pleasure
by Hinata6
Summary: They knew that this was an odd thing to do, but they were just so wrapped up in the heat of the moment that the passion and lust clouded they're thoughts. HidanxHinataxPein


**Forbidden Pleasure**

**Summary: They knew that this was an odd thing to do, but they were just so wrapped up in the heat of the moment that the passion and lust clouded they're thoughts. **

**HidaHinaPein**

**Warning: Threesome lemon, don't like it don't read it. **

**R&R**

**________________**

She let out a low moan as he continue to nip and lick at her neck, while his hands traveled down her hips to hold her down in place. "H-Hidan..." She moaned out softly causing him to smirk.

The silver haired male eyes gazed deeply into her lavender tinted colored eyes as he leaned down hovering his lips above hers, noticing how she was trying her hardest to lean upwards to kiss him but he held her in her place. "Hidan...please" She begged him. He smiled as he then pressed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately but yet roughly on her lips.

Hidan first met Hinata while working in a local tattoo parlor, she had come in with a friend of hers who was getting a tattoo. Most likely there for support for the friend, his almost violet colored eyes was instantly on her as soon as he caught sight of the dark blue haired beauty.

It took awhile to get her to take interest in him, seeing how he is the exact opposite of her. Hidan being a crude, fouled mouth, disrespectful guy while Hinata was timid, soft spoken, kind and very respectful. Eventually Hinata had finally noticed him all thanks to his father figure, owner of the tattoo parlor; Kazuku.

That was nearly two years ago and the two are still dating. Despite the fact that Hidan is probably one of the most perverted people that Hinata's knows, Hidan often likes to have sex whenever Hinata comes over to his apartment to visit but seeing how Hidan has a roommate; Pein, the couple can't always adventure out and do what they please...well what Hidan pleases to do.

Brought back to reality, the silver haired male broke the kiss as he straddled Hinata's waist taking off his shirt as he moved to her shirt pulling her shirt slowly off of her body. His eyes went down to her breast, covered up in a black bra. The black bra was barely containing her huge breast showing her pink mounds which were peaking out the bra.

His hands was on her breast in mere seconds, giving them a light squeeze delighted by the sound that came from her lips as he continued to grope her. He leaned his head down unclasping her hook was on the bra. He watched as he breast bounced slightly, his eyes widened at the sight as his smile became wider. Quickly, he leaned forwards and licked her left nipple as it became hard within a few licks. Delighted by how her body was responding to him, he grabbed her right breast which was left out of the pleasure and gave it a hard squeeze.

Hinata arched her back letting out a soft moan, thrusting her hips up which Hidan noticing seeing how when she thrusted upwards she brushed against his manhood. He groaned deeply at the feeling as his manhood harden.

Raising his head up he leaned forward giving her lips a peck. "Are you ready for me to fuck you?" He asked with a flirty smirk playing on his features.

Even though she was use to his foul vocabulary, she thought he used the one word 'fuck' a bit too much for her taste. She nodded her head unable to form any words once she felt his hand travel between her legs and up to her middle.

"A-Ah..."

"Heh" He chuckled to himself as he quickly ripped her pants off along with his. "I'm doing to _fuck_ you so hard...my name will be the only name you will know how to say once I'm done with you" He stated in a husky tone, causing the Hyuga to blush deeply.

He positioned himself at her entrance, gazing into her eyes as his right forearm was beside her head while his left hand was gripping onto her hips. His tip slowly pushed inside of her until he pressed inside of her fully. Moaning from the feel of being inside her, he shut his eyes a bit wincing. "Fuck..." He pulled out of her before she could even feel any pleasure at all.

"Why did you-"

Hidan placed a finger on her lips silencing her. "I want to fuck you from behind, so turn around and get on your knees and hands"

Hinata's eyes widened as she sat up looking at Hidan with a bewildered expression. "Are you serious?"

"Hell fucking yeah, so turn around. We don't have all day, Pein isn't home right now and I want to make love to my beautiful girfriend before he comes home. I know you can get a little loud during sex, you and I both know that and I know you don't want him hearing you moan so hurry up and turn around" He demanded looking at her a bit more seriously this time as he spoke.

She nodded her head as she nervously turned around, getting into the position her asked her to get in. Feeling him behind her as his hands began to rub her butt cheeks before giving it a hard slap.

"Ah! Hidan-kun!" She pouted, turning her head to look behind her seeing Hidan look at her with a look she couldn't even began to describe.

"Fuck, I'm so horny right now" He mumbled to himself as he glanced away from Hinata looking down at her butt. Hidan's knee began to spread her legs apart as he yet again positioned himself at her entrance of her womanhood and pushed in with one straight thrust.

She cried out in pleasure as she threw her head back slightly arching her back. Hidan let out a low husky groan as he held onto her hips as he began to push in his width in and out of her slowly. His eyes stared at her back noticing that she was pushing back into him, he smirked to himself thrusting into her in a quicker pace.

His eyes gazed her head when he realized she had turned her back to gaze at him giving him the sexy look he loved that she would make whenever he fucked her in this position. The look of desire was written all over her face as she stared at him with her narrowed lustful and passionful eyes while biting down softly on her bottom lip, her head tilted slightly making her long dark hard fall to the side of her face.

"Damn" He muttered to himself as he thrusted himself harder inside of her.

"Hidan!" She moaned out loudly, feeling herself getting ready to climax.

Once he felt her womanhood clench around him he frowned a bit to himself. He wasn't anywhere near finished with her yet for her to climax so quickly.

Hidan placed one of his hands on her back as he continued to guide himself inside of her thrusting into her deeper and faster, causing them both to let out loud moans of pleasure. "Holy fuck! Damn, this f-feels good" He said in bliss as he continued pounded away into her hole.

"H-Harder Hidan...harder" She begged. He loved it whenever she would beg, it made his ego bigger than it already was but it pleased him to know that she was enjoying it as much as he was. Just as he was about to comply with her wishes he heard the bedroom door open.

Both Hinata and Hidan turned they're heads noticing that Pein was standing at the doorway with widened eyes staring at the couple.

"What the fuck! Get the hell out, can't you see I'm fucking my girl" Hidan yelled as he continued thrusting into the now embarrassed female.

"H-Hidan, please a-ah...please stop" She moaned out as her entire face turned red. She tried moving away from her boyfriend who was mercilessly pounding away without a care in a world that Pein was staring at them but he held her in place and he was far much stronger than she was.

Hidan noticed that Pein wasn't moving anytime soon but not only that, it seemed his roommate was becoming hard at the sight of seeing him and his girlfriend having sex, seeing how his pants now was tented. He smirked to himself, still holding onto Hinata's hips he began thrusting slowly into the girl.

"You fucking pervert, you like watching me fuck her don't you?" When he realized the orange haired male hadn't said anything he continued talking. "You want to fuck her from behind too? Like watching her huge tits bounce back and fourth as a push my dick in and out of her?"

"Hidan! Stop you embarrassing me, please l-leave Pein-kun...ah-ah..." She frowned when she let out that moan since Hidan was still thrusting his cock inside of her.

Pein's eyes stared at Hinata's body, admiring how it was glistened in sweat to the way Hidan was furiously pounding away into her from behind. His eyes gazed over at Hidan noticing the smirk on his face as he was looking at him, he smirked himself as he unzipped his pants letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers. He grab a hold of his penis stroking it as he made his way over towards the couple.

Hinata's eyes widened when she noticed Pein had taken off his pants and was now walking towards them. She turned around to look at Hidan who's eyes was hooked on Pein at the moment. She looked back over at Pein only to notice his manhood was now in her face.

_"How did he move onto the bed so quickly? I hadn't even felt him get on it"_ She blushed deeply at the sight of another man's manhood in her face. She didn't know was going on but the pleasure was taking over her mind so much that a part of her mind couldn't even function right at the events that were happening.

"I want you to suck my dick" His tone was very husky due to the situation he was currently in.

The female couldn't belive Pein; one of Hidan's closest friends just asked her that.

"Suck his dick Hinata" Hidan ordered who now slowed down his thrusting movements into her.

"W-What?"

"Suck him off" He said again as he sent Hinata into a wave of pleasure as he pounded himself into her forcefully, causing the white eyed female to part her lips to moan out his name loudly.

Seeing this gave Pein the opportunity to instert his manhood inside her mouth. "Oh kami..." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed the back of her head, pushing himself more into her mouth. The orange haired male heard her gagging. "Use your tongue, baby" He whispered softly to her, letting his hand rub the back of her head.

Hidan continued thrusting into her, he gave her thigh a hard slap. The silver haired male gave her one shocking hard thrust moaning loudly as he emptied his seed into her.

Hinata moaned, causing Pein to feel vibrations on his manhood. Hidan collasped backwards breathing harshly, his eyes looked back over at Hinata's backside with a widened smirk. "Heh, I'm so lucky" He said to himself.

Pein looked down at Hinata noticing the blush that was on her cheeks. Pulling his manhood out her mouth, noticing the look of confusion that was on her face while he pulled out of her.

"Such a beautiful girl as yourself shouldn't be doing some so demeaning and degrading such as this. Forgive me for making you do it" He sat down on the bed, placing his back against the head board of the bed. "Come to me" He motioned with his finger. Realizing that the girl seemed to shy to even move, he sighed to himself reaching out grabbing a hold of her arm pulling her onto his lap.

The female Hyuga was too caught up in the bliss of lust and the passion to even think straight. Her mind was clouded and so was Pein's and Hidan's...

Pein placed his manhood inside of Hinata, she cried out in pain. The male was far much bigger than Hidan and she knew that it would take time for her to get use his size. He rubbed her back soothingly, placing soft kisses on her shoulders.

"I-It hurts..."

"Shh, I know. The pain will go away soon and then...you'll feel nothing but pleasure" He whispered, leaning his head back, pressing his forehead against hers. Once they're lips pressed together, it was something she wasn't expecting.

She was use to how rough Hidan kisses her, seeing how the male liked everything rough...he was almost the violent type during sex. This kiss with Pein was very soft and tender, as if he were afraid she would break if he kissed her too roughly. Placing his hand behind her head pulling her in closer.

Slowly he bucked his hips upwards, hissing in pleasure, his hands went down to her hips pressing her down more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face in the crook of his neck. Her breast was pressed against his chest while bouncing her body up and down on him, he quickly flipped them over so she was on the bottom. His thrust were becoming rough and hard, the orange haired male was thrusting so deeply within Hinata, she was crying out in pleasure begging him for more.

"Ah-ah-ah...right there, ah! Yes! H-Harder..." Hinata moaned out loudly arching her back up. Pein smirked leaning his head down sucking on her left nipple, letting his hand grope her other breast. He could feel her tightening around him and it was making him painful hard.

Hidan's eyes gazed over at Pein and Hinata, frowning a bit to himself. Never not once has Hinata ever said something like that to him during sex...he was becoming jealous at knowing that his friend was giving her better pleasure than he gives her. He grabbed onto his manhood stroking himself, his violet eyes watching Hinata's breast bouncing up and down as Pein continued thrusting into her. "Ahh, Hinata...baby" He moaned softly to himself while stroking his cock.

Pein gazed behind him to see Hidan laying down on his back masturbating but his eyes were glued on Hinata. "Enjoying yourself over there?" Pein asked his roommate.

Hidan frowned and quickly sat up and crawled over towards the two. "Are you having fun fucking my girlfriend?" He asked placing his arm around Pein's shoulder, who was blushing from being inside of Hinata. The silver haired male smirked to himself, moving over towards Hinata and Pein, sitting beside Hinata he opened his legs grabbing a hold of his cock once more stroking himself.

The orange haired male glanced down and reached for Hidan's testicles gently rubbing them, noticing that Hidan's face was contorting up in pleasure causing him to smirk. "Enjoying that...Hidan?" Pein asked. Hidan let out a groan and grabbed Pein's hand pressing them more into his manhood, thrusting his hips up. Hinata's eyes gazed over noticing what was taking place next to her. She was quite surprised that Hidan was letting another male touch him...there.

Pein continued thrusting himself harder into the female Hyuga while his free hand was stroking Hidan. The silver haired male then leaned downwards placing his face close near Hinata's ear. "You better thinking about me" He whispered in a serious tone. Grabbing her by her chin, he turned her head to face him as he stared deep into her eyes.

"H-Hidan..." She moaned out causing him to smirk to himself.

"Good girl. Pein hurry up and finish, there is something I want to do" He groaned out once he felt Pein's hand moving faster against his manhood. The orange haired male then pulled himself out of Hinata and released his hand away from Hidan. His manhood was sticking straight up, his eyes gazed over at Hidan who had yet to take his eyes away from Hinata.

"I want you on top of me Hinata and Pein will take you from behind" Hidan explained while groping Hinata's breast. Her eyes widened at that statement, she's never had it from behind in that area before. Hidan has wanted it there plently of times before but she would always refuse him.

"B-But...it will hurt there" She said in a low timid voice.

Hidan shook his head, frowning slightly. "It won't hurt...it may sting a little. Come on baby, you are having fun aren't you? You're very lucky not too many girls boyfriend would allow this. But I'm horny...extremely horny and this lust is clouding my mind" He leaned away from her licking her lips while Pein leaned down and began licking her most private area. Hinata gasped arching her back upwards, she wasn't expecting to feel that.

"Do you want us, Hinata?" Hidan asked against her lips. Watching her nod her head slowly, he grinned widely. "Good. Pein, that's enough" The orange haired male gave Hinata one more lick before moving away from her. Hidan moved Hinata and laid down on the bed, pulling the female Hyuga on top of him placing his manhood inside of her. He looked up into her eyes with a warm smile on his face. "Lean down a bit for me"

She nodded her head but her eyes shock open when she felt Pein plunge himself in from behind her. "Ah!" She cried out in pain. Hidan reached his hand behind her back rubbing it soothingly.

"Shh, the pain will go away baby" He narrowed his eyes in concern once he noticed the tears in her eyes. Hidan then snapped his head behind Hinata taking a look at Pein. "You better fucking be gentle with her or after this whole thing I'm kicking your ass" He hissed out at the orange haired male.

"I'm trying, I don't want to hurt her. You should know that by now Hidan..." He trailed off leaning forward planting soft kisses on Hinata's shoulders never removing his eyes away from Hidan. "I promise I'll be gentle with you, Hina" He whispered into her ear.

After moments past by the three were in pure bliss, Hidan continued thrusting upwards while Pein from behind her was pushing himself into her harder and harder each passing second. Moans were filling the room, the passion between the three was like none other. Hinata could feel herself coming to an end, her climax was building up more and more until she could no longer contain it and climaxed. Collasping on top of Hidan out of breath while Hidan came along with her as did Pein.

The orange haired male pulled out of her and fell on the bed beside Hidan. The silver male sighed out loudly placing his hands on his girlfriend's butt giving it a squeeze. "That was the most excitement that I have ever experienced. Damn...that was fucking hot" He said holding Hinata in his arms.

"I-I love you Hidan" Hinata whispered softly before falling into a deep slumber.

"I love you too" He replied watching the girl fall asleep in his arms. His violet colored eyes gazed over Pein noticing that his arm was draped over Hinata's body while he too was now sleep. Hidan knew that things from here on out would be different between the three. A small smirk came across his face. "I have to do this again..." He whispered to himself. Giving Hinata a kiss on her forehead he too finally went to sleep dreaming about the events that just took place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
